Sick Day With Daddy
by fancybandgeekjellyfish2018
Summary: Reid is babysitting his six month old son Parker who is sick while his wife Emily Prentiss catches up on paperwork at Quantico. Reid/Emily sort of... just a cute little Reid being a daddy one shot.


**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this. Sorry for any errors in the story, please no hate. :)**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't want me to stay home Spencer? I would hate for you to have to watch little Parker alone when he is sick." Emily Prentiss said apprehensively as her husband tried to convince her to go to work to catch up on her paperwork at Quantico.<p>

"Emily, I will be fine, you really need to catch up on stuff at work. Anyways, I would love having a daddy day with my little guy; we don't get them too often." Emily smiled, "Alright. Just remember, he had a rough night last night so he will probably sleep a ton today. After he wakes up…."

"Change him, try to feed him, nap if he is tired, lunch, nap if he is still tired, dinner, bath by seven, settle down by seven thirty, put him in his crib and be on the road to sweet dreams by eight. Emily it will be fine." Emily smiled and kissed Reid, "Call me if you need anything honey." Reid nodded and Emily headed to work.

Reid looked at the clock in the living room and saw that the time was seven thirty AM. A moment or two later, he heard a cry come from six month old Parker's room. When he walked into the nursery, he went to the crib and picked up his little crying son.

"Good morning little one, I thought you would sleep longer because you were up a lot of the night last night." Reid cooed to the still very fussy baby boy in his arms. "Let's take your temperature and get your diaper changed, you are probably dirty. How does that sound little man?" The baby started to calm, but wasn't really happy. _There is something up with the poor little guy, he is usually a happier baby and is usually easy going and easy to please, _Reid thought to himself.

Reid gave Parker his pacifier to suck on while he took his temperature and changed his dirty diaper. Reid was kind of relieved but confused when he saw Parker's temperature on the thermometer, it was only a teeny bit higher than normal. _It was probably from his crying and getting himself worked up, _Reid thought to himself.

After Reid changed Parker's diaper, the baby started to fuss and whine in his arms again. "Shhhhh….. It's okay little guy, daddy's here." The baby rested his head against his dad's shoulder.

Reid carried his son into the kitchen to get him a bottle. "Okay Parker, let's try to feed you your bottle." Reid sat on the couch and positioned Parker so that he wouldn't choke on his milk.

Reid took Parker's pacifier out of his mouth and tried to put the bottle in his mouth to replace it, but Parker wanted nothing to do with the bottle. "Bubby, aren't you hungry?" Reid took the bottle, "Let's try again little guy." Reid attempted to put the bottle in Parker's mouth again. Parker took the bottle but wasn't really sipping the milk. After a few seconds, Parker started to whine. "Okay….. Shhhhhh… its okay buddy," Reid said trying to calm and soothe the baby. Spencer carried the baby to the kitchen to put the bottle away. _Maybe he may feel up to the bottle later, _Spencer thought. While holding Parker, he started to rub his eyes, Reid smiled.

"You tired bubs? I think I better put you down for a nap." Reid said. He took the baby into his room and put him inside of his crib. "Sweet dreams little guy," Reid said as he kissed the sleepy baby's head.

When he got back into the living room, he picked up the phone and called Emily. "Reid, what's the matter? Are you alright? Is Parker okay?" Reid chuckled at Emily's motherly instincts, "Yes Em, everything is fine. I just put the little bugger down for a nap. To be honest, I wanted to call to check up on you." Emily sighed on the other line, "I am enjoying my Sunday finishing up reports and paperwork and going through case files." Emily and Reid both laughed because they both knew that feeling.

"I'll be home later tonight baby. I got to go, love you. Give our little boy a ton of kisses from mom." Emily said. "Bye Emily." Reid said as he hung up the phone. For the next hour and a half that Parker napped, Reid did work around the house. Reid headed back to the nursery when he heard his son wail.

When Reid went to Parker's crib, he saw that Parker spit up everywhere. Reid picked up screaming Parker and rocked him back and forth, "I am so sorry that you don't feel well. It's alright baby boy, you're okay, daddy's got ya." Once Parker started to calm down, Reid put him on the changing table to change him into clean clothes and a fresh diaper; it was the perfect opportunity to take his temperature again too.

When Reid looked at the thermometer, he became worried when he saw that Parker's temperature didn't drop, it rose. Reid then took Parker into the living room to put him in his playpen so that he could put Parker's crib sheets and blanket in the washer and clean up the small mess in his crib; he also decided to call Emily again.

"Spencer, is everything alright?" Emily said sounding very concerned that her husband called back so soon. "I just took Parker's temperature again, it is higher." Emily sighed sadly on the other line, "I think it would be best Spencer if you call his pediatrician, Dr. Ansley." Reid sighed, "Okay. I'll call to update again soon, I love you Emily." Emily smiled, "I love you too Spencer, you are such a good daddy." Reid smiled and hung up the phone, Reid then started to dial the number to Dr. Ansley's office.

"Hello, this is Dr. Ansley's office, how may I help you?" The receptionist on the other line said answering the phone. "Hello, my name is Dr. Spencer Reid. My son, Parker Reid, is a patient of Dr. Ansley. Does Dr. Ansley happen to have an appointment spot available for today? I think my son is coming down with something." The receptionist typed at her computer, "Dr. Ansley has a spot open for the time of twelve thirty today, will that work?" Reid nodded and set up the appointment and hung up the phone, he sent a text to Emily instead of calling.

**SPENCER: I SET UP AN APPOINTMENT W/ DR. ANSLEY 12:30 2DAY.**

**EMILY: K. LOVE U. BE CAREFUL. GIVE BUBBY A KISS 4 ME.**

**SPENCER: **

Spencer got his little boy all ready for the doctor. "All ready to go to the doctor bubby?" Reid popped Parker's pacifier into Parker's mouth. _Hopefully this will keep him calm, _Reid thought to himself being hopeful.

The car ride to the doctor's office went way better than Reid thought it would, Parker slept the whole time. Reid rocked Parker's car seat back and forth in the waiting room to comfort him.

A few minutes later, Dr. Ansley came and got Reid and Parker. "So I hear the little guy isn't feeling so well." Reid nodded as he put Parker on the weight scale, Parker kept calm with his pacifier in his mouth.

"He woke up way more than usual last night. He was very fussy and whiny, and he has a fever." Dr. Ansley frowned at Parker. "Poor little baby, I am sorry you don't feel good little guy." Parker smiled at Dr. Ansley, Dr. Ansley smiled back.

When they went into the examination room, Dr. Ansley took a look into Parker's ears. "Poor thing has a double ear infection. Also, it looks like he has a bit of a sinus infection." Reid sighed and frowned, "What are you going to do?" Dr. Ansley got out her prescription pad, "Antibiotics will do the trick. When you pick these up at the pharmacy, I highly suggest that you pick up a fever reducer for infants." Reid smiled as he put Parker back into his car seat, "Thank you so much doctor." Dr. Ansley smiled, "No worries just get the little guy feeling better. Also, tell Emily that I said hello."

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. Once Reid got home from getting Parker's medication from the pharmacy, he changed Parker's diaper and got the medicine out and put it in a special pacifier for babies to take their medicine.

"I know that you may not like this big guy, but please take this for daddy." Parker sucked at the pacifier interested and confused of the cherry taste of the medicine, he took all of the medicine like a champ. "Good job big boy!" Reid cooed to the baby.

After that, Parker took a long needed nap, so did Reid, a day with a sick baby made him beyond pooped out. About two hours later, Parker woke up and Reid tried the bottle again with him, Parker took the bottle eagerly and drank all of the milk. "I think somebody is starting to feel better…" Reid quietly cooed at the droopy eyed baby that he was rocking in the rocking chair.

When Emily got home, she found Reid half asleep on the couch in the living room. "Hey babe….." Reid mumbled, Emily laughed at her husband's adorableness. "What is the verdict?" Reid chuckled, "Double ear infection and sinus infection." Emily frowned, "Poor thing." Reid put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "But the medicine is making him feel a lot better." Emily smiled, "I am glad. It sounds like you have had a good daddy son day."

Later that night when Reid and Emily were cuddling in bed, Reid turned his head away from Emily and sneezed. _Oh no, _Reid thought to himself. Emily laughed, "Now don't tell me that now you're getting sick!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed! Sorry if it didn't turn out that good, but I still hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading!<strong>


End file.
